Escucha
by Duhkha
Summary: One-shot. "Si mamá y el abuelo Ted son tan buenos como me han contado, entonces no les importaría con quién estén siempre y cuando sean felices." Remus Lupin quedó sin palabras. ¿Podrá ser que dos personas que han amado, sufrido y perdido encuentren una segunda oportunidad juntos?


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** "Si mamá y el abuelo Ted son tan buenos como me han contado, entonces no les importaría con quién estén siempre y cuando sean felices." Remus Lupin quedó sin palabras. ¿Podrá ser que dos personas que han amado, sufrido y perdido encuentren una segunda oportunidad juntos?

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso" del foro_** _ **«El Mapa del Mortífago**_ _ **».**_

* * *

 **• Regalo de Cumpleaños a** ** Miss Lefroy Fraser** **•**

* * *

 **"Escucha"**

No se permite pensar.

No debe pensar.

No puede.

El lobo que habita en él toma el control y su mente huye lejos de ese oasis de placer que es ella. La penetra con fuerza. Sin compasión. Sin control. En cada embestida clama por ella, la reclama para sí. Pero su lobo no es egoísta. La forma en la que sus dedos trazan las curvas de su cuerpo y sus labios besan el sudor de su rostro, clavícula y vientre contrasta con su manera de poseerla.

Sus paredes se comprimen a su al rededor y su lobo gruñe porque no quiere dejarla ir. Sabe que una vez llegue al éxtasis perderá a su hembra. Clava sus uñas en sus caderas y sus dientes en el hueco de su cuello antes de dejarse ir.

Hace unos segundos la habitación estaba llena de jadeos y gruñidos unidos bajo el inconfundible aroma a sexo desenfrenado con el que todo adolescente sueña. El olor persiste en el aire a pesar de que todo ha terminado y las respiraciones agitadas son la nueva música de fondo. Remus Lupin mira al techo y piensa que ahora podría darle la espalda a su compañera o escudar su cara tras sus manos, pero este no es el momento. Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y está demasiado viejo o cansado (o ambas) para torturarse. Sabe que lo hará, pero no ahora.

Ahora no.

―Esto… Esto fue un error ―está claro que ella no piensa igual y una cadena de recuerdos asfixiantes pasa por su mente ― Esto no volverá a suceder.

Ignora su voz rota, su mirada perdida y cada facción que hace un minuto devoraba. Era el lobo y no él. No era él quien la tocaba, quien la acariciaba y la hacía gemir de placer. No era él quien sellaba su boca para que su nombre no saliera de sus labios color granate, porque eso de algún modo empeoraría la situación. Más real. Como si el sudor y el líquido que salía de ella y se impregnaba en él no fuera suficiente prueba.

No lo era.

Remus Lupin se levanta y abre las ventanas para despejar ese aire que lo está empezando a enloquecer. Inhala y exhala tres veces mientras observa el oscuro firmamento. No recuerda cómo llego ahí o quién empezó el cortejo. Incluso la primera vez que iniciaron estos desaforados encuentros no es hoy más que una mancha borrosa de imágenes. Saben que deben detenerse, sabe que está mal y sabe también que no quiere recordar. Sino vendrán las náuseas, los reclamos y el llanto bajo la regadera. Y no quiere nada de ello. Mañana tiene un paseo con su pequeño campeón, él es inteligente e intuitivo de una forma que a veces lo asusta.

Él no es un monstruo y no tiene que sufrir por aquello que haga su padre.

Coge una toalla y se dirige hacia el baño ignorando el portarretratos que alguien tuvo la decencia de poner mirando hacia la pared.

 **•*•**

Todos están sentados en el comedor de la bonita casa del valle de Godric. No es un almuerzo común, sino que es el bautizo de James Sirius. El hijo de su mejor amigo acaba de bautizar a su hijo y Remus viaja años atrás al día en el que otro Potter hacía padrino también a su mejor amigo, pero esta vez el elegido es pelirrojo y no moreno y esta vez no hay profecía ni maldición. Remus se pregunta si de no haber habido guerra James y Lily también hubieran organizado algo familiar e íntimo como Harry y Ginny lo han hecho. Observa a la gente reír y dialogar en paz y piensa que no tienen importancia los "hubiera". Su cachorro creció, formó su familia y ahora es feliz.

Un día Teddy Lupin hará lo mismo y, a diferencia de Harry, su hijo lo tiene a él.

―¡La tía Gabrielle está besando al tío Ronald! ―grita la pequeña rubia de cinco años señalando a los aludidos quienes ríen sonrojados por el exceso de atención.

―No tiene nada de malo ―Teddy aparta la mirada de sus juguetes para observar a su atolondrada amiga.

―¡Claro que sí! Los besos son asquerosos.

Los presentes rien con la acusación y Fleur, con una bebé en brazos, trata de calmar el bochorno que su hija le esta haciendo pasar a su hermana.

―Yo creo que es bonito. Mi papá y mi abuela también lo hacen.

Una copa se estrella contra el suelo y Remus no tiene que levantar la vista para saber quién ha sido, pero para cuando lo hace ella ya no esta. Las risas se han detenido y algunos parecen incómodos mientras que otros lo miran a él. Incluso los niños han salido del panorama sabiendo que han dicho o hecho más de lo necesario. Él sigue su ejemplo.

Camina hasta el manzano que esta en el jardín trasero, recuerda que Sirius había colgado deuna de sus ramas una bonita piñata muggle llena de confeti y grajeas el día del primer cumpleaños de Harry.

―Es cierto.

No quiere darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a esos ojos esmeraldas tan parecidos a los de su mejor amiga. No quiere ver ni en uno ni en otro el reclamo o la compasión.

―No tengo excusas, ni siquiera encuentro palabras…

―Hermione está hablando con Teddy y yo… Yo sé que no soy un experto en hablar de sentimientos, pero creo que mereces ser feliz y no juzgarte tan duro.

―James tampoco era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, posiblemente Lily haya aprendido un nuevo idioma con él.

Harry entiende lo que hace y no fuerza el tema. Al final regresan a la casa entre bromas y anécdotas que posiblemente se sepa de memoria, pero que aun así disfruta escuchar y él contar. Apenas traspasan la puerta, Molly los espera con un postre y se queja de la contextura de ambos. Es casi como si nada hubiese pasado y él agradece por ello.

Ella sigue ausente.

 ***•*** **•***

Apenas llega a casa nota el mal humor de su campeón. No tendrá el carácter explosivo de su madre, pero sí la misma habilidad para demostrarlo. Está sentado sobre el sofá con los brazos doblados en torno a su pecho y la mirada clavada en un punto cualquiera. No puede evitar sonreír ante su molestia, desconoce su origen, pero verlo con el cabello de un gris cenizo y la piel más delgada y con arrugas en los ojos lo hace ver como un pequeño niño viejo.

Se sienta junto a él y él lo ignora diplomáticamentee. Es inevitable pensar que ese es un rasgo que ha heredado de su abuela.

―No me vas a contar qué sucedió.

―No.

―Ted…

―¡No me digas "Ted…"! Tengo siete años y aun soy un niño, pero no soy tonto ― no entiende de qué habla, pero sabe que lo que va a decir va a doler ―: Desde ese día donde el tío Harry, la abuela y tú se han empezado a evitar. Y no me digas que no, tú ahora tratas de pasar menos tiempo en casa y ella ahora va a tener una cita. ¡Una cita!

―Ted, sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo, pero tu abuela tiene derecho a salir con otras personas. Lo que hayas visto entre nosotros no es lo que piensas.

Por primera vez su hijo le mira y la ira borbotea en cada poro de su piel

―¿Y qué pienso? ― las palabras no salen y los ojos del pequeño se vuelven de azul pálido, triste ― ¿No lo ves, no? Yo no sé qué es el amor, sólo tengo siete años, pero sé que tú y la abuela se aman.

―Ted...

―¿Es porque ella es mi abuela y tú mi papá, no? La tía Cissy dice que al principio hará que las personas hablen, pero a la gente le gusta hablar y que al final todo estará bien, porque es nuestra vida y no le tiene que importar al resto

―¿Tía Cissy? ―fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo tiene siete años y ya le habla así!

―Abue me dijo que lo que sucede en la casa sólo se habla en familia y la tía Cissy es familia.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ambos Lupin y el mayor busca en su cabeza la manera de explicarle la situación aunque lo único en lo que piensa es que Tonks sabría qué hacer.

―Papá.

―¿Sí, hijo?

―Si mamá y el abuelo Ted son tan buenos como me han contado, entonces no les importaría con quién estén siempre y cuando sean felices.

Te sientes como si te hubieran lanzado un petrificus tanto a en el cuerpo como en la mente, ni siquiera es eso posible, pero estas ahí sentado frente a un niño sin palabras y sin ideas .

Teddy Lupin se levanta, te da un beso en la mejilla, dice que te quiere mucho y se va.

Cinco minutos después sigues ahí sentado.

 ***•*** **•*** **•***

Escuchas el ruido de sus tacones bajos al subir las escaleras, su puerta cerrarse y luego el llanto sofocado. Te apoyas en la pared que colinda con su cuarto y observas la cama, que está donde siempre, quieta y calmada, pero esta vez tiene algo diferente. No reclama tu atención para que te eches en ella y apliques un _silencius_ a la habitación; esta vez es sólo un objeto inanimado sin atracción alguna.

Cierras una puerta para abrir otra y ahora estás frente a ella. La miras y ella te mira. Das dos pasos en su dirección y te recuerdas que no la estás reemplazando. Se parece tan poco a su hija que si no supieras que es su madre difícilmente las hubieras podido emparentar. Aún si lo hicieras, aun si fueran dos miserables gotas de agua, buscar a Tonks en otra mujer (y más en esta) sería abominable y tu has hecho cosas abominables, pero no serías capaz de hacer una abominación así.

Secas sus lágrimas con los dedos y repites, palabra a palabra, lo que tu hijo ha dicho hace unas horas. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo pero su expresión ya no es triste, sino anonadada. Piensas que seguramente esa debió de ser tu expresión después de que el niño se marchara.

―¿Tu qué piensas?

Levanta la ceja como tantas veces la ha visto hacer, un gesto que aún tiene impreso de la casa de donde viene. Y ella ríe, porque ambos saben que su pregunta es absurda. No vale la pena preguntar y tampoco responder cuando estás aquí. Con ella.

Ella se levanta y te abraza. Y tu también lo haces. Fuerte. Comprimiendo. ¿Cuántas veces la has tenido entre tus brazos de esa manera? Nunca. Sus cuerpos se empiezan a mecer al son de una canción muda que se intercala con besos suaves y caricias lentas. Tienes 45 años y ella 50. Han amado, sufrido y perdido; y ahora están ahí los dos, en una habitación a oscuras, con sus cuerpos y almas al desnudo. La echas sobre la cama y la besas desde la coronilla hasta el dorso del pie. Ella gime y se retuerce con mayor fuerza cuando te detienes en sus cumbres, cuando saboreas el hueco de su ombligo y cuando juegas con el punto sublime de su clítoris.

Esta ahí tendida, con las piernas abiertas para recibirte y la humedad rebozando por su centro. Te llama con fuerza y tu eres una persona cortés que no gusta de hacer esperar. No eres dulce ni cándido. Ella no es una virgen y tu no eres un ser humano. Eres un hombre lobo en el sexo y en el amor ( _no no no,_ en el amor eres ambos, hombre y lobo, un equilibrio que no se encuentra ni con la luna ni con el sol) y ella es tu hembra y la marcas como tal. Ya no hay conflicto, ya no hay pelea y cuando la noche se vuelva día ya no habrá imágenes borrosas, sino recuerdos claros de su cara en éxtasis, de tu cuerpo dejándose ir sobre el de ella, de ti llenándola mientras ella llora de placer y tu aúllas como la criatura que eres.

Y con los cuerpos entrelazados y la respiración sofocada caen ambos en un sueño placentero, mientras que en otra habitación un cuadro muestra a cuatro adultos sonrientes donde la mujer más joven lleva un vientre prominente. La primera de muchas noches en la que este retrato no mirará a la pared.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Petición:

Quiero un fic de una pareja un tanto… peculiar. Sería un WI? (What If...) en donde Remus no muere y tiene que hacerse cargo él solo de Teddy, con la única ayuda de Andrómeda. Sí, es ella con quien quiero que se shipee. No tiene por qué ser un momento después de la muerte de Tonks, puede ser meses más tarde o, incluso, años (por ejemplo, que Teddy ya esté en Hogwarts, por decir algo). Lo mejor es quequiero que sea M, lo más lemon que se le ocurra a uno. No quiero nada fluffy más que el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. Aunque puede ser tierno y romántico, no digo que no, pero debe haber pasión.

* * *

¡Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que se animaron a leer una pareja realmente extraña, yo paro buscando leer cosas extrañas en el fandom y jamás se me había ocurrido esta ship. Lo mejor de todo fue que en verdad, verdad disfrute escribiéndolo :DDDDD

 **Miss Lefroy Fraser** , apenas vi tu petición me enamoré de ella. Sé que querías algo muy M y reconozco que no lleno el cupo; aun así espero que en lo demás te haya dejado siquiera satisfecha y te haya gustado mi regalito (que fue hecho con mucho aprecio, por cierto). ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y que la pases genial, ya que Remus y Drómeda también se la están pasando de lo lindo.

 **¿Opiniones sobre esta pareja?**

 **¿Ya habían leído algo de ellos antes?**

 **¿Acaso no es una ternura Teddy?**

 **¿Alguien se dio cuenta del detalle no-canon** (aparte del que Remus siga con vida) **? xD**

Como no posee la virtud de hacer legeremancia, sólo sabre sus opiniones y críticas por medio de un review. Lo leen siempre y aún así se los repito: no hay nada que haga más feliz a un ficker, sobre todo las críticas (con respeto y siendo constructivas) son las que más ánimos dan. Así que háganme feliz xD

Si quieren que recibir también un regalo por su cumple pásense por el foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". No tienen que escribir, sólo tener una cuenta y deja sus seis deseos (y cruzar los dedos a que alguien se anime xDDDDD)

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
